


End Zone

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cliche Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Sentinel Senses, Voyeurism, Zoning During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is forced to consult the only sentinel expert he knows about a very personal matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Zone

